The Walking Youtube
by ChocolateKittyOfDeath
Summary: Many of us know famous YouTubers such as Pewdiepie, Tyler Oakley, IHasCupquake, Skydoesminecraft, etc. What would happen if they were put to the test? The Zombie Apocalypse is happening and its up to them to survive.
1. Looking for a Pug

**Pewdiepie**

"Felix! Have you seen Edgar anywhere today?" Marzia called from our bedroom. I pondered for a moment. I guess I haven't seen him at all. "No I haven't!" I called back. My beautiful girlfriend came into my office looking flustered and upset. I put down my headset. "Marzia, Its okay. Edgar will turn up. I promise" I smile at her. She still looked worried so I stood up and embraced her. Miya came through the door and barked wildly at us. "Miya, shut up" I yelled at her as Marzia still clung to my body. "You know what would make me feel better?" She asked shyly. "What?" I replied. "Some fruit brought to me by my handsome, loving boyfriend" Marzia said. I let go of her and went to our kitchen. Miya was still barking madly as if I was a stranger to her and I was invading her territory. I got the fruit out of the fridge and right as I was closing the door, Miya launched onto my leg, causing me to get my fingers caught in the door of the fridge. My girlfriend ran to the kitchen and pried Miya off of me as I released my fingers from the door. Miya was put into a kennel as we left for the doctors. Marzia drove me and I noticed an increase in people leaving. In fact, it was like the city was leaving. People ran through the streets screaming. Cars swerved not bothering to halt for anything. Marzia looked at me in horror. And then, we saw them. A whole horde of… People? No, people don't rip the throats out of other people. They don't have missing body parts or half of their body and still keep going. "Marzia! DRIVE!" I screamed as they started attacking the car. She slammed on the gas pedal, mowing down all of the monsters. We just kept driving until we found ourselves outside of town, on a back road. Multiple explosions sounded behind us but we didn't look back. We just kept driving.


	2. The Sacrifices

**SkyDoesMinecraft**

I woke up to the sun warming my bed. Alessa, my girlfriend, was still asleep. A lock of her brunette hair covered her face. So I did what any dude in a movie would do. I brushed it softly away. Last night was amazing. I had just finished filming for that night. I stood up and went to the kitchen for a late night snack. My girlfriend snuck up behind me and pulled me into an embrace. Her eyes shone with lust and excitement. Needless to say, it was awesome. I stopped thinking about it. As I entered the kitchen, I turned my phone's radio on. "-sters appear to be overtaking the United States as millions flee in an utter chaos. These monsters are described as 'zombies'. The Government is advising that all civilians stay within their homes until the 'zombies' are gone". I listened to this report as I made breakfast. I stopped suddenly, realizing this wasn't a story. It wasn't a joke. This is real shit that is happening. "Alessa!" I shouted. She rushed downstairs looking scared. "Pack your bags! Now!" I told her demanding. Her fear only grew as she rushed back upstairs. I followed her. Once we packed our things and also some food and water, we made our way to the car. "What about Brandon? About everyone?" Alessa squeaked. "We'll pick them up later. They're smart" I replied. There was no mistake of the fear in my voice. And then we saw them. Thousands of the undead attracted towards us. Cars whizzed by and a mob of people climbed over each other just to escape. I witnessed children being left behind. Our car was swarmed with people. Someone knocked me down and stole my keys. Next thing I know, the car is gone. I pinned Alessa to the house as people rushed by. "Mommy!" a scream cried out. A little girl, looking only 6 year old, became detached from her mothers hand. The mom desperately tried to beat against the crowd but couldn't make it very far. The little girl lay on the ground crying as people blindly went past her. The zombies were nearing very close now. "Adam NO!" Alessa screamed as I plunged into the crowd. My hand found the girls and I pulled her through. The mother rushed towards us and grabbed the child. "Thank you!" she cried as she ran away. We started running as well. Suddenly, Alessa was ripped from my grasp. I looked back to see her being murdered by these things. Her brown hair was quickly matted from her own blood. Her throat was ripped out and her entrails all over the road. My mind went numb as I kept running. "Alessa…" I whispered.


End file.
